There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Reid and Luke are working together on the new Neurology wing. They quickly discover there is a very thin line between Love and Hate.


Reid wanting nothing more than to get back to the hospital and escape back into his work said, "What do you want, Mr. Snyder? Are you here to tell me that your family also owns Java?"

Luke just rolled his eyes in response and said, "I thought you'd like to know that the architect called the foundation today and said that the preliminary layouts are ready for approval. I figured since you are so busy with maintaining your giant ego twenty-four seven that I would pick them up and drop them off at the hospital. But, since I saw you here, I figured I'd give them to you now. Of course, I could just keep them and find a reason to bother you at your job again if that's what you'd prefer."

Reid grabbed the tubes from Luke's hand and said, "The less time you are near me the better, Mr. Snyder." Reid made a quick exit before he let Luke's warm smile and dimples get to him.

As Luke walked into his mother's house, he saw many of the potted plants on the front porch had been broken. He decided to work on cleaning up the porch, when his cell phone beeped.

He picked up the phone and saw that he had a voicemail. Curious to see who had called him he called his voicemail,

"This is Dr. Oliver, and I was just calling to let you know that I approved the layout for the first floor, but the second floor needs more work. So we need to set up another meeting with the architect. Call my assistant at the hospital and set up a time."

Luke exasperated that Reid had once again found flaws in the design they had spent many hours going over, grabbed his coat and headed over to Memorial Hospital.

Reid sat in his office going over paperwork and thinking about the nice big sandwich he would make as soon as he got home and wondered if Katie had bought more bread.

He rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed a bottle of painkiller hoping to stave off the impending migraine that was coming.

Just as he swallowed the last one, his office door swung open and a very different Luke Snyder stood in his doorway.

Without saying a word, Luke slammed the door and sat down across from Reid's desk. Luke's eyes flashed anger and he was clenching his jaw.

Reid, slightly amused at this sight of Luke, asked,

"What's the matter, did Bad Daddy kill your favorite pony?"

Luke looked ready to blow a gasket, "You know what Dr. Oliver? I have had just about enough of your crap. You are the one who asked ME for money and you are the one who agreed to the conditions of receiving that money, so you really need to quit throwing that in my face. As for the reason I am upset is that the eight plus hours we have spent working on the layout for the new wing, the one thing I wanted, which was a better waiting room, you denied. Well guess what, I have a seat on the board and I am not going to sit idly by while you dehumanize everything about this project, just to suit your incredible ego and need to prove how better you are than everyone else. Either we come to an agreement tonight, or I am rescinding my offer of money and you can go find it elsewhere. I can assure you that no one will put up with your behavior and attitude like Dr. Hughes or I have."

Reid stared at Luke in shock and couldn't believe his ears. Had Mr. Snyder just stood up to him?

He waited for the feeling of anger and self-righteousness to spring up, but instead he felt something unfamiliar and strange.

He started to feel a sense of affection and humor for the young man who stood before him waving his arms and gesturing at him.

He could hardly hold back a smile and to his shock and chagrin, he realized that he did not in fact, Mr. Luke Snyder.

He liked him, in fact, seeing Mr. Luke Snyder hot and bothered and yelling at him, caused his stomach to knot and his pounding chest to reverberate in his ears, he recognized it as arousal.

He slowly stood up, grabbed the plans from off his desk, and held them up.

"Mr. Snyder, if you would look closely at the plans, my only suggestions was to change the layout of the Operating Rooms. I didn't touch your precious pet project. I've already thanked you for the money you and your foundation have funded for the Neurology Wing, so throwing it constantly in my face, isn't really winning you any brownie points or advantage. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a consultation with the man formerly known as your boyfriend."

Luke, who was now angry tremendously, threw Reid against the closed office door and said,

"I'm really sick of you constantly throwing Noah and our failed relationship in my face. What the hell is your problem with me?"

Reid stared into those chocolate brown eyes flashing and was getting warmer by the moment.

The air suddenly felt tighter and thinner and seemed to crackle with heat. No longer able to hold back any longer, Reid with his hands on Luke's arms holding him twisted around pinned Luke against the door.

He stared at Luke for a few more seconds before grabbing Luke's face and crashed his lips down on his.

Luke, in shock, held onto Reid's lab coat for a few seconds before responding. Luke's arms snuck about Reid's back and pulled him in tighter.

He opened his lips to Reid's probing tongue and felt his own tongue reaching out to respond. They kissed for a few more seconds before both came up for air.

Reid stepped back quickly, grabbed his stethoscope off his desk and said,

"I have to get to that consultation, I trust you can find your way out of the hospital without getting lost, Mr. Snyder."

Luke was still breathing heavily and his faced was flushed as he turned to go,

"We aren't done with this conversation Dr. Oliver. I expect to come to a resolution about these plans."

Luke opened the door and turned to go down the hall. Reid stood in the door and watched him until he disappeared

. He leaned back heavily against the doorframe and put his face in his hands,

"What the heck did I just do," he whispered to himself. He then straightened his scrubs and lab coat and went to find his next patient.

Later that evening:

Luke was just leaving Al's with dinner, he was lost in thought as he relived the past afternoon and wondered why he had kissed Dr. Reid Oliver back.

He couldn't for the life of think of any good reason and wondered if it had just been so long since he had any physical affection from someone that he responded in kind.

But deep down, he knew that wasn't true. If it was true, he wouldn't be thinking about those blue eyes that belonged to a certain burnished blonde haired man staring into his soul, he wouldn't let him get under skin, and he surely wouldn't have let him make love to his mouth, especially when they barely could stand one another.

Suddenly he felt himself encountered something hard and firm. He then heard someone say, "OOF", and realize it was a someone hard and firm.

He looked up and flashed back to earlier in the day with those same blue eyes staring back into his. He found himself lost for words and found himself not being able to form any complete thoughts. He realized his face felt very warm and that he was blushing remembering the encounter earlier that day.

Reid's face had a look of annoyance, amusement, and something else Luke couldn't explain.

Reid stepped back and said, "You really have a problem seeing where you are going. Maybe I'm doing consultations with the wrong man."

"Oh, that's really funny, Dr. Oliver, but if you don't mind I haven't eaten all day and I would really like to," Luke responded.

Reid smirked that condescending smile at Luke and said,

"Well don't let me stop you, oh wait, I already did because you couldn't watch where you were going."

Reid then stepped around Luke and headed into Al's to pick up his order. As he got to the counter he paid for his order and turned around to see that Luke had followed him back inside.

"Did you need something, Mr. Snyder? This is my food; you have yours in your hand. Did you get a concussion when you ran into me?"

Reid could tell that his antagonism was starting to wear on Luke, because he was getting exasperated.

Luke cocked his heat and said sweetly, "No, Dr. Oliver, I was going to ask when you were free again so we could discuss the final layout and plans for the wing."

Reid, bit back a laugh at Luke's attempt to hold back his anger and said, "Mr. Snyder, I am far too busy to keep track of my own schedule. If you want to set up a time to meet with me you'll need to contact my assistant, which I believe I already said in my voicemail to you. Now, I know you're not deaf, so I'm just assuming you again are far too involved with yourself and needs to actually listen to anything anyone else has to say, either that are you are retarded, which would actually explain a lot."

Luke's face clouded over with anger at that point and bit out his words behind gritted teeth, "I love the fact that you only have one thing to hold over me, which is the fact that I come from a family with money, and I'm really sorry that it's that same money that you need to help fund your project. However, it still doesn't explain your antagonism and constant belittling of me."

Luke was furious at this point as he continue to berate Reid, "You think you are above it all and better than everyone else, but you do realize that next to no one here actually likes you, correct? Most people would be okay if you were murdered and I doubt anyone would investigate. How does it feel to be unloved and unwanted?"

Luke then turned and left with his food. He wasn't even halfway home when he started to feel horrible at the way he had just spoken to Reid. Yeah, Reid had the tendency to be a jerk, but he didn't deserve that. He pulled out his phone to call Reid, but couldn't bring himself to call. Luke arrived home, ate his dinner, and pulled himself into bed feeling horrible and praying that the next day would be better.

Reid arrived back at Katie's and sat down with his sandwich from Al's. He sat in silence and thought back to what Luke had said. Deep down Luke's words had the affect of Reid feeling as if had been sucker punched in the stomach. He couldn't blame Luke for hating him, in fact that is what he had wanted when he arrived.

He didn't want any emotional ties or relationships when he decided to stay in Oakdale. He figured the less human contact he had; the less he would be hurt. He couldn't find the will or determination to make small talk about Oakdale, or talk about who was now shacking up at Emma's farm, or asking who Alison's latest conquest was.

It wasn't that he didn't care, well actually, he really didn't care, but it was more that caring hurt too much when things fell apart.

He sighed as he cleaned up his mess and laid down on his bed. The rest of the night he spent tossing and turning with images flashing in his head of what had happened earlier that day. He prayed that he and Luke would just forget about what happened and move on.

The next morning, Reid was in his office when his assistant knocked on his door and informed him of his upcoming meetings.

"Dr. Oliver, you have a 10 o'clock with a new patient consult, a 2 o'clock with Dr. Bob Hughes about the new wing, and then at 4 o'clock you have a meeting with Mr. Luke Snyder to go over the layout of the new wing."

Reid who had only been slightly paying attention perked up when he heard Luke's name. "Did you say that I have a 4 o'clock meeting with Mr. Snyder" he inquired of his assistant.

"Yes that's right. He wanted to make sure he got you before you had to meet with the architect again next week. He said he'll bring some food from Al's Diner, in case you get stuck going over these plans, she said."

After asking if there was anything else he needed, he dismissed her and sat back and couldn't help but be slightly humored by Mr. Snyder and his gumption.

He shook his head and smiled to himself as he prepared for the rest of the day, actually looking forward to what Mr. Snyder did next.

Luke parked his car and headed into the hospital.

He stopped at the assistant's desk and told her that he was there for a meeting with Dr. Oliver. He stood against the wall across from Reid's office and went over what he was going to say to him about the plans.

He was nervous and his hands were wet. He was very unsure of what was going to happen. The bag of sandwiches in his hand felt very heavy and he wanted nothing more than to peel his coat off and get some cool air into his lungs.

After what felt like an eternity, Reid opened his door and said, "Well what are you waiting for? You could've knocked a come in."

Luke bit his lip and refused to engage with Reid. He knew it was going to be a long night. "Alright, before we start I just need to say that I am sorry for what I said to you last night, I was just frustrated and it was out of line."

Reid looked up with a shocked looked on his face for a few brief seconds before his face was blank.

The only thing he said was, "Mr. Snyder what makes you think I cared what you said about me at all?"

Luke just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine Dr. Oliver, I brought over the second floor plans, which is the last thing we need to finalize before we give them to the architect to draw up. "

Reid who had already gone for a sandwich had his legs propped up on his desk and had taken off his lab coat.

"Well why don't you explain what exactly you want, so I can deny them and go ahead and do it right."

"Yeah, okay", Luke snarked back.

Luke watched in amazement as Reid inhaled not one, but three sandwiches and said, "Slow down there Joey".

Reid looked up at him extremely confused and said, "Joey? Who's Joey?"

Luke replied, "You know, Joey Tribbiani from Friends, obsessed with sandwiches almost as much as you".

Reid's lip curled up in disdain and said, "I do not watch television, Mr. Snyder. All of it is trivial and mundane.

The only television worth my time is television about the brain, and even then the doctors on the documentaries are so poor, you'd wonder if **they **even have the thing they are expounding on."

Luke scoffed, "Of course you don't. Who was I to think you may actually be a normal human being. My bad."

Reid, slightly hurt at his words, replied, "Oh well enlighten me then Mr. Snyder. What great treasures of entertainment do you watch? Let me guess you watch shows about people who have money and blackmail others to do their bidding, or do you watch shows where people buy people off because they have the money and they can, or could it be about a spoiled, young brat who has two daddies, and he doesn't know which one to love more?"

Luke, rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich after he swallowed he said, "I watch sports, and a few sitcoms, and Lost if you must know. When my siblings are home, I watch whatever they have on. My sisters Faith and Natalie love this show called, "The Days in the life of the Young and Bold at World Hospital".

It's a soap opera, I don't really get the appeal, but they love it so I suffer through some really horrible storylines."

Reid grinned and retorted," Don't lie Mr. Snyder, you don't have to pin that on your sisters. You are the queen of drama. I bet you watch the show every day and then giggle like a school girl and discuss it endlessly on internet message boards."

Reid then pushed his chair back and said, "Okay let's get down to business. I want the prep on the other side of the room in the layout. You can keep your daycare center and add a petting zoo for all I care. Now can we sign off on this, so I can get on to my rounds?"

Luke nearly choked on the last bite of his sandwich, he had thought getting what he wanted from Reid would be like pulling teeth, but Reid has surprised him by compromising.

Luke swallowed, wiped his hands on his pants, and said, "Fine. Just sign off on the approval and I'll messenger these over tonight."

He stood up and held his hand out to Reid.

Reid looked at him for a few seconds before he shook his hand, as soon as their hands touched, they both felt a spark. Luke jumped back and Reid grabbed his hand a shook it.

"Sorry about that", Luke said and gathered his things up.

He started to head for the door when he said, "Hey you can keep the rest of those sandwiches, and have a good night."

Luke stepped out of Reid's office and leaned against the wall.

He kept thinking about the events of the past few days and wondered what was going on. He couldn't deny that there was something going on between them any longer.

There was something between them and it wasn't going away. He was so confused and had so many questions.

He had just turned back to knock on Reid's door, when Reid opened the door on his way out. "Did you forget something, Mr. Snyder", Reid asked.

Luke slipped past him and into Reid's office.

"I just needed to ask you something".

"Mr. Snyder, I have other things to do besides pandering to you".

"I know that you have priorities, Dr. Oliver, but I would like to know how you would like to address our relationship."

"What relationship would that be exactly? The one where you blackmail me into coming to Okahell, or the one where I pretend you don't exist?"

"Actually I'm talking about the one where you basically jump me and mouth fuck me," Luke responded.

Reid looked around to see that no one else was around, shoved Luke farther into his office, and slammed his door shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mr. Snyder? Are you trying to announce it to the entire hospital?"

Luke laughed tersely and said, "If you weren't such a douche bag all the time you would have invited me back inside and then the conversation would have been in private."

Reid leaned against his desk and tried to think of excuses to come up with for why he had kissed Luke, but he kept seeing those chocolate eyes boring into his soul and lost his train of thought.

"I really don't know why I kissed you and thinking about it makes my head hurt, so let's pretend it didn't happen", was all Reid said and turned to leave.

"You know, Dr. Oliver, I find it very odd that you can make out with me, but you can't be civil to me. Why is that? Have you ever heard of the quote, 'There's a thin line between love and hate?' I think that's your problem. You have feelings for me, and are afraid to admit it."

Reid sat back down heavily on his desk and said, "The only feelings you inspire in me are loathing and indigestion, Mr. Snyder, now if you'll excuse me I do have to finish my rounds before I leave. "

Luke stood up and headed towards the door, "Just so you know Dr. Oliver, you also inspire those feelings in me, but I can recognize them for what they are, and that is attraction." Luke stepped out feeling much better and left.

Reid stayed seated on his desk for a few minutes more before he went to finish his rounds and head home.

He knew that Katie had to work late that night, so he decided to stop off at the Lakeview to get some dinner. He walked into the restaurant and placed his order. He sat at the bar drinking a beer and waiting for his burger, when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sit down and order a club soda.

He recognized the voice immediately and grimaced to himself.

He turned and said, "So are you stalking me now, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke's only reply was "Oh God, not now" and placed his head on his arms, which were sitting on the bar.

Luke looked up after a few seconds and said, "I am not in the mood Dr. Oliver. I didn't follow you here, I wasn't stalking you, and in fact, I was hoping to not see you for a few days. The only reason I am here is to pick up some paperwork for my mother and decided to get something to drink."

Reid turned back to his beer and saw that his food had arrived. He started to eat and decided to ignore the blonde man who was staring at him with disgust and interest.

"How can you eat so much in so little time?" Luke finally said.

Reid just smiled and said, "I'm a busy man, I work off food faster than those who don't have to work for their money."

Luke didn't say anything in return, finished his club soda, and headed toward the door.

Reid turned his head to watch him leave and felt a small twinge of guilt. He turned back and mulled over what was going on with him and the kid.

God, he hated that kid, yet why did he dream about kissing him?

He hated everything about him, but all he really wanted was to let go and let Luke in.

Reid, starting to get fidgety thinking about Luke, decided that what he really needed was to get his mind off him.

He left the Lakeview and headed over to Katie's, when he realized he was still hungry because he had not finished his burger.

So, he stopped at Al's to get food to go.

As he was heading inside, he saw Luke at a table with Noah Mayer, his patient, and some blonde girl. They were laughing and talking and eating pie.

Reid felt a pang in his heart as he saw Luke touch Noah's arm and hand and smile and laugh, like he would rather be nowhere else than with him.

Reid desperately wanted that, but was afraid of getting hurt. He sat down on a bench outside of the restaurant and thought back to living in Dallas. He remembered arriving there straight from medical school with hope and a bright future. He was so excited about declaring a specialty and living in a new city.

Life had been great for nearly two years as he went through his residency and declared Neurology as his specialty and being the protégé of the retiring Neurosurgeon.

That is when his life had changed. He remembered meeting a young man by the name of Philip. He and Philip ended up being in the same program together and they became quick friends.

They were competitive with each other, but they still were able to put aside their differences and do things together in their off time.

Over time, Reid started to fall in love with his rival and friend, and decided to stay in Dallas, when he was offered wonderful jobs all over the United States. Philip, who had struggled with his family's view of his lifestyle, wasn't quite as sure as Reid was about their relationship and often denied that they were anything more than friends.

Reid didn't care though, he loved Philip and was willing to put up with his crazy, even if it meant he couldn't show off and brag about his boyfriend.

They had lasted for six years, before Philip decided to take a fellowship in Chicago, a fellowship that Reid had also been up for, and threw Reid under the proverbial bus to get the backing of their mentor.

Philip claimed that he had never loved Reid and that Reid had been a nice distraction and nothing more.

Reid felt as if the past eight years of his life had been a lie and he had no direction, purpose, or desire to go on anymore.

So, Reid threw himself into his work. He was determined to make his work in the field the best and he was determined to prove that he was a better doctor than Philip.

So for the next six years he shut out the world, he delved deeper into work and quit socializing with his fellow doctors. Now at age 34, he had no friends, a family he rarely talked to and hadn't seen in over three years, and he had no life.

Reid was starting to wonder if he would ever have any deep meaningful relationships again. Reid was snapped back to reality, when he realized someone was saying his name.

He looked up and saw Katie standing there with Jacob in her arms.

"What are you doing here, Reid?" she asked.

"Oh, I ordered some food from Al's and I was just waiting until it was done."

"You know you could've waited inside, for your food."

"Yeah. I know, I just didn't want to be around anyone." He looked in the window again at Luke.

Katie, smiled and said, "Oh, I get it. You didn't want to be near Luke Snyder. What is the deal with you two anyways?"

"What do you mean, our deal? There is nothing between Mr. Snyder and myself."

"Oh come off it, Reid. Anytime you are together, I'm afraid the sprinklers are going to go off, because of all the heat. If it's any consolation, I think Luke would have ignored you a long time ago if he wasn't interested in you."

"Yeah, well Mr. Snyder is currently flirting with his ex boyfriend, so I doubt he's thinking about our deal at all."

Reid turned around headed into Al's to get his food. He had no plans to stick around to hear their conversation, but when he heard Luke telling Alison and Noah about the day they got stuck in the elevator together, and Luke was so animated, Reid couldn't help but stop and listen.

Reid smiled and prepared to leave, when Alison looked up and saw him.

"Speak of the devil," she said. "Hey why don't you join us Dr. Oliver, we were just discussing your crazy experience in the Lakeview elevator."

Reid, really didn't want to draw any more attention to himself, so he walked over to their table and said, "I'd love to stay and listen to Luke tell tall tales about what happened in the elevator, but I'd rather stick a fork in my eye."

Noah laughed heartily at this and said, "Dr. Oliver, then who would perform my surgery? I really don't want a blind man performing surgery on this blind man. So please don't stay if you plan on doing damage to yourself."

Reid laughed at this and Noah continued, "However, we would like to hear your side of the story, because Luke tends to exaggerate."

Reid grinned from ear to ear and said, "I'd love nothing more than to contradict Luke, so I'll stay merely for that."

Luke stuck his tongue out at him and sat back. Reid and Luke told the story and had Alison and Noah in stitches.

Before Reid knew it, a few hours had passed and he had eaten six pieces of pie. He knew that he had a long day ahead of him, so he excused himself.

As he was leaving, Luke said, "It's nice to see that you can have a good time and laugh, Dr. Oliver."

"Only when I'm sticking it to you, Mr. Snyder", was his reply.

For some reason the barbs had lost their sting, and both man smiled genuine smiles of amusement at each other.

Noah said something to Luke, who caused him to break the gaze and Reid felt relieved and made a quick exit.

The following week, Reid was on his way to a meeting about the new wing and ran into Luke who was also attending.

Reid had realized that he had missed his verbal sparring partner, more than he cared to admit.

Luke smiled at him and asked if he was ready to wow the board with their plans

. Reid smiled back and said, "Of course. I always impress, because I'm just that good."

Luke, unsure if he was being serious or not, responded by saying "of course you are."

The meeting went smoothly and the board was impressed with the plans. They gave the young men their seal of approval.

Dr. Hughes caught both of them on their way out and told them he hoped they would continue to work well together and thanked them for their hard work. Reid and Luke looked at each other when he said that and both had had a slight smile on their faces.

They were silent as they rode the elevator down to the first floor. As they reached the front door to the hospital, Reid asked Luke if he had anything going on later that day. Luke with a look of distrust asked him why.

"Well I have the rest of the day off, so I was just wondering if you wanted to go over the budget for the project now that we've got the okay. We can get a beer or something."

"I had a kidney transplant when I was younger, Dr. Oliver. I can't drink. But, I could go for something to eat. Why don't we go to the Lakeview?"

Reid surprised that Luke had taken him up on his offer said, "The Lakeview is fine. I was thinking of getting a suite there anyway. I told Katie I was going to look for somewhere more permanent since I am staying, so it may as well be the Lakeview. Even if your mother does own it, it's a nice place."

Twenty minutes later, Reid had found a brand new home, and was sitting in the restaurant across the table from Luke Snyder. Reid felt incredibly awkward and wasn't sure what to say or do. So he tapped his foot against the table.

Luke looked up from the menu and said, "Unless you are keeping rhythm for a band, could you please stop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry does this bother you?" Reid asked. He continued to do it, and harder.

He just grinned at Luke, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Very mature behavior for a man in his 30s, Dr. Oliver."

"It's a gift I have, Mr. Snyder."

For some reason this sparring broke the ice and both men continued sparring over lunch. They talked about the new wing, the plans, and budget.

Two hours later, they had talked about everything they needed to discuss and decided to call it day.

Reid, decided it was a good a time as any to move his stuff from Katie's to the suite, so he went to the front desk to get his new keys.

Luke followed him to the desk to pick up some paperwork and mail for his mother, and overheard Reid's plans for the day.

Luke, not wanting their 'date' to end (even if it wasn't really a date), offered his help.

Reid, shocked that Luke would willingly help him out, said, "Well if you are sure you can handle a bit of manual labor on those delicate hands, fine."

Three hours later, Reid and Luke had all his boxes and stuff moved in.

Luke had just put Reid's bookshelves up and was unpacking his box of books.

Reid on the other side of the living room was unpacking his impressive Brain Documentary DVD collection.

Luke started putting books on the shelves and commented, "Are all the books you own, brain related, Dr. Oliver?"

"It's the only thing I really like, so why would I collect anything else?"

Luke just shook his head and finished putting his books away. By this time, Reid was starving again and desperately needed a shower.

So he said, "well, thanks for all the help, but I really need to take a shower and then eat, because I am famished."

Luke smiled and said, "What are you going to eat, since you have no groceries?"

"I don't know, I'll order room service or something."

"Tell you what, I'll order a pizza and finish unpacking your kitchen. You go take your shower and when you're done you'll be able to eat."

Reid was really confused by this point. He couldn't help but wonder why Luke was so easy around him and willing to help him out when he had been so rude to him for so long.

Reid couldn't handle being near Luke anymore, because every time he passed him he smelled him.

Luke was a mix of soap, cologne, and sweat, which was intoxicating to him.

All he wanted to do was pin Luke against the wall and do things to him that would make the devil blush.

Reid felt himself harden and needed an escape badly.

He said, "Fine, I'll be back in a few."

He went into the bathroom and got ready to take his shower. He stood under the water and let it stream down his face and skin.

He placed his arms against the walls of the shower and closed his eyes. All he could see was the day he made out with Luke, and Luke running his hands up his back and tongue fucking him in return.

Reid could not handle it any longer and released himself in the only way he knew how, the entire time thinking of Luke and imagining what it would be like for it to be Luke's mouth instead of his hand. That perfect red, pouty mouth working his member was the last thought he had before he lost control, spilled his seed into the shower, and watched the water wash it away down the drain.

He laid his head against his arm and tried to calm down.

About 10 minutes later, he had on a fresh outfit, cologne on, and walked out into the living room.

He saw Luke standing in his kitchen with his form fitting t-shirt, and rippling biceps washing dishes.

Reid felt something catch in his stomach, and he remembered the days of living with Philip and having the perfect life.

Reid nearly broke down, but held himself together.

He heard a knock at the door just then and was saved by the pizza arriving.

After paying for the pizza, he and Luke sat down with their pizza and tried to find something on the TV.

Reid could not care less what they watched since he hadn't seen any TV shows or cared about them in 10 plus years.

Luke finally settled on an exhibition baseball game between the Cincinnati Reds and the Chicago Cubs.

They ate in silence for ten minutes before Reid blurted out, "I kissed you that day because I couldn't help myself. You piss me off to no end, but even then, I still find myself attracted to you. And that pisses me off. So I act like a jackass to try to get you to leave me alone. You distract me and as a neurosurgeon, distractions can be bad.

"Luke not expecting any great confessions at that point, nearly choked on his pizza.

"Okay…I'm sorry that I piss you off that much. I honestly am not trying to, but for what it 's worth, you piss me off to, and it really pissed me off that I responded to you. Cause it doesn't make any sense."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Reid got up and went into the kitchen to clean up the food.

Luke came up behind him and threw away his trash.

When Reid turned around Luke was standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest staring at him.

Reid said, "You know this is a bad idea. Us being together alone, in my apartment."

Luke just smiled and said, "I know."

"So maybe you should leave"

"Maybe"

At that, moment both of them sprung at each other crashing their lips together.

Reid had Luke pinned up against the island in his kitchen with his arms placed against the counter.

Luke ran his hands up under Reid's t-shirt and felt the skin on his back, running his fingers lightly over his rib cage.

Reid shuddered against, Luke's lips and turned his hands to Luke's shirt. He started unbuttoning his shirt and placed his hand on Luke's stomach.

Luke moaned and pulled Reid's shirt off over his head. Luke and Reid stumbled toward the couch as Reid stripped Luke's shirt off.

Reid made it to the couch where he fell back. Luke straddled Reid's hips, grinding their mutual erections together and made love to Reid's mouth.

Reid opened his lips and reciprocated the kiss.

Luke lifted his head, which annoyed Reid who didn't want to stop.

Luke said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" "If I didn't I would've kicked your ass out a long time ago, Snyder."

Luke crashed his lips back down on Reid's, Luke then started kissing down Reid's face to his chest, to his stomach, and then finally to his pants.

Luke loosened his belt buckle, unfastened his button and pulled his zipper down. He started removing Reid's jeans, and Reid arched up to help him with the process.

When his pants were gone and tossed aside, Luke looked at Reid in his plaid boxer briefs, and smiled.

He crawled back to Reid, and palmed his erection.

He then slid his fingers inside Reid's underwear and pulled down his briefs. Reid's erection immediately sprung out and Luke laughed.

"Someone is really ready to come out and play." Reid just groaned.

Luke turned his attention back to Reid and slowly took him in his hand.

He stroked Reid a few times from base to tip, before Reid said, "If you plan on making this longer than 30 seconds I would not recommend you keep doing that."

Luke then blew on the tip of Reid's penis before taking all of him slowly into his mouth. Luke worked Reid slowly, alternating between sucking, licking, and blowing and massaging Reid's testicles.

Reid could feel himself building and said, "I'm close, Mr. Snyder, so close."

Luke picked up the pace and felt Reid's fingers in his hair holding his head in one place.

Reid came like a flood into Luke's mouth screaming his name, who swallowed every drop from him.

Luke smiled and stood up.

Reid sat in shock for a few minutes before he realize where he was or what had just happened.

At this point, he knew there was no going back. He sat forward on the couch, grabbed Luke's hips, and pulled him forward.

He worked Luke's jeans off him, removed his boxers, and took him in his mouth. He worked Luke like a pro. He did things that Luke didn't even know was possible and after a good steady build he came like a herd of buffalo through the plains.

He couldn't believe the mind-blowing orgasm he just had, because he had never felt anything like it before.

He would've collapsed had it not been for Reid holding him up.

Reid then stood up and Luke saw that he was hard again.

He couldn't believe that he was starting to stir again so soon after having his first orgasm.

Reid asked him if he wanted to go any further, or if he should just finish himself off.

Luke who couldn't believe what had just transpired, was so horny by this point, he wasn't about to turn Reid down.

Without a word, he headed into Reid's bedroom and hoped Reid would take the hint and follow him.

Reid wasn't far behind and sat on the bed.

"So, what is your preference", Reid asked. "I honestly don't care, but I do like to share the responsibilities."

Reid smiled and said, "Good. I like a man who can share."

Reid walked around the bed to where Luke was standing. He grabbed Luke and pulled him close and started to kiss him senseless.

Luke responded by falling back on the bed and letting Reid do whatever he wanted. Reid wet his fingers and stuck two fingers into Luke to get him ready.

Luke was arching up against Reid and moaning as Reid worked more fingers in.

Reid removed his fingers and Luke sighed from the empty feeling.

Reid slipped a condom on and pushed his erection into Luke.

He pushed slowly feeling how tight Luke was. "Luke, you're so tight, it feels so good."

Luke moaned as Reid pressed farther into him. Reid finally reached the hilt and started moving slowly at first, until Luke said, "Harder, faster."

Reid picked up speed and stared at the gorgeous man beneath him.

He lost track of everything else and just relished making love to the man who was beneath him urging him on, "Oh baby, faster please."

Reid wanting nothing more than to please Luke, complied.

Reid felt himself building to a Grand finale and breathed out, "I'm gonna come Luke."

The sound of Reid saying his first name for the first time, made Luke lose control and he came all over Reid's chest.

The sight of Luke letting go caused Reid to join him in climax.

Reid felt himself shrinking and pulled himself out of Luke and flopped over on the bed.

He tried to catch his breath and slow his breathing to a normal level.

Luke turned over on his side and stared at the second man to ever make love to him and he felt very awkward, unsure, and insecure.

He wasn't sure if he had actually made love to him or just fucked him.

He flopped back over and said, "Well thanks for the sex, Dr. Oliver" and started to get up.

"Where are you going, Luke and you can call me Reid now that we've seen each other naked."

Luke, said, "I'm not really sure where to go from here. I enjoyed what just happened, but I am also confused about what it means for the future."

"Well, Luke, why don't we just take it as it comes? We both like each other, we like sex with each other, and I don't feel the unnecessary urge to murder you any longer. So, we don't go out and pick out a china pattern just yet, but we can have fun."

Luke smiled and laid back down and said, "So, I guess it's my turn, then."

Reid laughed and said, "Do you mind if I make a sandwich first?"


End file.
